Worlds Will Collide
by InfiniteLunacy
Summary: Six teens will be joined by the members of Organization XIII and the Players of the Game in an adventure to save ours and their worlds. rated T for swearing. A collaboration w/ xXReaperComposerxX and xTrateltx
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my newest fanfic in a long,long time. 2 years long I think.**

**Disclaimer:Kingdom Hearts and The World Ends With You is owned are owned by Square Enix.**

**I only own the plot and 2 of its OCs, the other four OCs are owned by xXReaperComposerxX and ****xTrateltx.**

**Chapter 1: Not exactly a chapter.**

**Character Bios**

**My Characters:**

Name: **Zenan Syras**

Age: **15, turns 16 through the course of story.**

Height:** 5"6 '**

Weight: **about 125 pounds**

Description:** Brown, slightly messy hair. He wears a simple blue T-shirt, jeans, a belt, and a black jacket with the Organization XIII symbol on its back. Simple pair of sneakers. Wears a pair of biker gloves.**

Likes: **Music, Video Games, Carmine Raven (childhood friend turned crush)**

Dislikes:** Spicy food, places that are too cold, or too crowded.**

Weapon: **Glass shards, of different elements, can be turned into any other weapon, but he prefers daggers.**

Name: **Carmine Raven**

Age: **15**

Height:** 5"4 3/4'**

Weight: **about 115 pounds**

Description: **She's a Brunette with hair that reaches the middle part of her back. She wears a white tank top that exposes 2-3 inches of her abdomen, a blue vest that's as long as her top. A skirt that ends at mid-thigh, and a brown leather belt which she wears with one side lower than the other. Sneakers.**

Likes: **Music, Video Games, spicy foods.**

Dislikes:** her spoiled brat of a sister.**

Weapon: **A gun that can change elements, depending on which of Zenan's glass shards she equips. **

**xXReaperComposerxX's characters:**

Name:**Lilith Flemmia**

Age: **16**

Height: **5" 5'**

Weight:** 120 pounds**

Description:**Black hair that reaches her waist and bangs that are swept the left. Black eyes. Is usually seen wearing a long black and silver striped yarn scarf. She wears a black sleevless turtle-neck that has 2 slits on the back along with separated sleeves. A dark blue skirt that reaches her knees and black(not high heeled)boots that reaches a bit lower that her knees. On her back is a dark purple backpack with small silver wings on it. She wears a necklace with a silver shaped charm. **

Weapon: **Dual-keyblades that can be joined into one.**

Name:**???**

Age:**???**

Height:**???**

Weight:**???**

Description:**???**

Weapon:**???**

**xTrateltx Characters**

Name: **Miki Yuutsu **

Age:**15**

Height:** 5" 3'**

Weight: **115 pounds**

Description:**She has dark hair, and her bangs are swept to the right, when looking at her from front. Her eyes are a dark hazel. She does not wear glasses, or contacts. Her hair just barely reaches her shoulders/past neck in a curving-in motion. She wears a loose checkered black and white scarf in a triangular shape, over a white t-shirt with a black heart near the stomach area. She wears long, olive (flared out) jeans that touch the floor with faded yellow sections at the front in the thigh area, with a few wrinkle marks on the thigh areas and below knees as well. She walks around with simple white Converse shoes. She like wearing plain blue (navy) headphones that go over her head, and a chord that extends down and past her waistline, and the chord  
connects to an mp3 player stowed in her pocket.**

Likes:** Music, computer games, drawing, scarves  
**Dislikes:** Snobby males, pink, coloring**

Weapon: **Sketchpad and pen, and the pyro pin frrom TWEWY.**

Name:**???**

Age:**???**

Height:**???**

Weight:**???**

Description:**???**

Weapon:**???**

**All the characters with "???" are their mystery characters.**

**There are the OCs for this fic, I suppose I might be able to update by the second week of March, because It's nearing the Exams. And I need to study.**


	2. Chapter 2

Zenan's POV

"_We have now arrived Tokyo, Japan. Thank you for flying with us. We hope you had a pleasurable journey." The lady said through the intercom._

"_Pleasurable journey my ass." _I said._ "Having a 5-year old kid kicking my seat the entire way is not what I call pleasurable."_

"_Aww, don't say that, I know you had fun." _My best friend Carmine told me.

"_And why would I have had fun?" _I asked.

"'_Cause, you were with me, that's why." _She answered.

"_Yeah, right!" _I retorted.

"_Of course, I know you can't resist my charms." _She said as she gave me a cute look.

This was true, though you won't see me admitting that to her. Well, at least not yet anyway. We were best friends since Kindergarten. Now, at the onslaught of changes brought by puberty, I start seeing her, not as that girl I always played with, but as something more (you know what I mean). Damned hormones.

We walked to the conveyor belts that bring out the passengers' baggage and waited for our bags. Well, my bag and Carmine's multiple bags and trolleys.

"_Why did you bring so many bags, what's in them anyway?" I _asked her as I pulled the bags off the belt_._

"_Well, the first trolley's for my shirts, jackets, stuff I wear on top." _She answered_. "The second one's for my jeans, shorts, and skirts. That bag's for my underwear, and the other one's empty for the souvenirs I'm gonna buy."_

Did I mention that their family's filthy, stinkin' rich, cause they are.

"_You don't mind carrying them for me don't you?"_ She asked.

"_No, I won't carry them for you."_ I said.

"_Pleeeeease?"_ She asked again, giving me those puppy dog eyes. I knew she was going to use it, alright Zenan, you can do this, resist her charms.

"_No."_ I said blankly._ "That won't work ."_

I actually thought she gave up. But no she didn't, she tried once more.

"_Please?"_ she asked me again, before hugging me tightly as she nuzzled against my chest.

"_Stop it Carmine your making a scene." _I hissed in her ear.

Carmine's POV

"_Please?"_ I asked him again, before hugging him tightly as I nuzzled against his chest. It actually felt nice.

"_Stop it Carmine your making a scene."_ I heard him say.

"_No."_ I said, looking up at him. _"Not until you carry my bags."_

"_Alright, but you carry the bag with your underwear."_ He said. I know he would cave in.

"_Why?"_ I asked.

"_Because I never asked you to carry a bag of my underwear."_ He said.

"_Touché."_ I said as I took the bag, laughing.

We got out of the airport and hailed a cab to drive us to the hotel my parents owned, yes we own hotels, so that must mean were rich and I shouldn't be spending my time with Zenan, who's only in middle class. But I hate going to those Socialite parties with my parents who force me to act like snob to the waiters and laugh with acquaintances for no reason at all.

Now, I'm sure your thinking why I was friends with Zenan, it started when we were in Kindergarten. I was enrolled in the same private school as him. We became friends instantly, we had a lot in common, one was of course the reason we came to Japan in the first place. The Square Enix Convention, we loved Kingdom Hearts and TWEWY and my parents allowed me to come with him to see it.

We arrived at the hotel around noon and after a lot of _"How are you, Miss Carmine."_s and an announcement to the guests that I have arrived we finally checked-in, in the penthouse suite no less, I told them I wanted a simple room, but no, they wouldn't listen.

"_Ahhh… finally, I thought the introductions would never end."_ I sighed as I stretched my arms, which were really tired after the handshakes and the waving.

Zenan's POV

"_Think you had it bad, I was pushed around for an hour and a half and had my hand stepped on when I fell down. All while I was carrying the bags. The stupid bellhop wouldn't even take them."_ I said bitterly as I sat on the bed.

"_I'm sorry."_ Carmine said. _"I know something that would make you feel better."_ And she pulled me into another hug.

"Girl, what is with you and hugs today?" I asked her.

"Why, don't you like it?"

"I like it, but-"

"_No 'but's, just enjoy it."_

"_Alright, guess that won't be hard."_ I laughed.

"_Well, we better take our showers. We still have that dinner they organized in your honor." _I told her_._

"_Ugh. Don't remind me."_ She said irritably.

-----The Next Day-----

Zenan's POV

"_Come on! Wake up! We have to get to the venue!"_ I hear her shout as she shook me awake.

"_What time is it anyway?"_ I asked before yawning and stretching a bit.

"_Nine o' clock! We still need to get ready and get into our costumes!"_

"_What costumes?!"_ I asked bewildered.

"_Duh! For the costume/cosplay contest!"_

"_Is that why you dyed your hair red last night?"_

"_Yep! I'm going as Kairi, and you as Auron."_

"_N…no way I'm gonna wear a costume!"_

"_Yes you are SO going to wear a costume, I had it tailor made already!"_

"_What!? You didn't ask me!"_

"_I thought you would like it…"_She said with tears starting to form in her eyes. God, I hate it when she does that, it always makes me feel guilty. I told you I Couldn't resist her.

"Alright, alright I'll do it." I sighed in Defeat.

"Yay!" She shouted instantly changing moods.

"I fell for that trick again!" I cried.

"Told you you can't resist my charms, no matter how you try, I've got you wrapped around my finger. Now come on!"

After a few hours of preparation…

"There all done!" She said as she came out of her room in her costume, I had already changed into mine an hour ago.

She was wearing the outfit Kairi wore for Kingdom Hearts II, the one with the three zippers and a white top underneath, along with the red hair she dyed last night and a replica of the Destiny Place Keyblade, she really looked like Kairi, the outfit fitting her perfectly. I couldn't help but say…

"Wow!"

She blushed.

"You look good yourself, don't you Zenan."

I wore a red robe and held a replica of Auron's sword and a scar on my left eye, just like how he looked in KH II.

"Well come on, let's go." I called and we walked to the venue just in Shibuya, it wasn't really far.

-----At the Venue-----

Zenan's POV

When we got there, we were surprised. The place was huge! I had a ton of different booths, one I saw was selling figurines, and others sold the actual games. I even saw an auction house that was auctioning off, an Original Replica of Cloud's Buster Sword. All this was under a Glass domed went to sign up before doing anything else.

"We'd like to enter the Costume Competition, please." Carmine told the girl at the desk.

"Alright, what are the names?"

"Carmine Raven, and Zenan Syras."

"And character's you'll be portraying?"

"Kairi from KHII and Auron from FFX"

"Okay, you are numbers 14 and 15, please head backstage, the contest will start soon."

"Thanks."

We went backstage and saw the other contestants. They all looked awesome. I saw one as Cloud, one as Tifa, and one as Yuna

"Wow, they have really good costumes don't they?" I whispered to Carmine.

"Yeah." She whispered back.

"Hi!" we heard someone say. It was the two girls dressed as Tifa and Yuna.

"Hey." We both say. "Great costumes, you two." I said.

"Yours too." The Girl dressed as Tifa said. "Name's Lilith, and you are?"

"Zenan, and this is Carmine."

"Hmph. Doubt you'll be able to beat me." The girl dressed as Yuna said.

"Oh, really. And who do you think you are?" Carmine asked angrily, she's very competitive.

"Name's Miki, remember it."

"Why you little-"

"Alright Carmine that's enough." I said as I dragged her away. I had to stop her before her very competitive side kicks in and before we get kicked out of the building.

"What are you dragging me around for?" She said, glaring at me.

"I had to stop you from tearing Yuna-girl back there into pieces somehow."

"All contestant please be ready the contest starts in 30 seconds." A stagehand called.

"Alright, Lets get ready."

"Everyone, it's time for the costume competition, and it seems that we have a lot of great costumes here. Lets get this show underway!" The emcee announced.

"First, Krissa Aragi as Yuffie!"

"Second, Faith Serrano as Larxene!"

"Third, Michelle as Rikku!"

"Fourth, Vincent as ,well, Vincent!"

"Fifth, Rayne as Cloud!"

"Sixth, Clarice as Terra Branford!"

"Seventh, Selena as Aqua!"

"Eighth, Demi as Aerith!"

"Ninth, Ellia as Rinoa!"

"Tenth, Soriah as Ventus!"

"Eleventh, Miki as Yuna!"

"Twelfth, Lilith as Tifa!"

"Thirteenth, Richard as Tidus."

"Fourteenth, Carmine as Kairi!"

"and last but not the least… Fifteenth, Zenan as Auron!"

"Now that you've seen the contestants! It's your choice, audience, as to who wins the top three prizes! Results will be given in one hour."

-----1 hour later-----

Carmine's POV

"We have the results! But first, here are the prizes, Third prize wins a pyrokinesis pin from The World Ends With You! Second Prize is a leather jacket with an Organization XIII theme, together with matching gloves, And First prize is a pair of replicas of Vincent's Handguns!" Announced the emcee.

"Now for the winners…"

"3rd, Miki Yuutsu!"

"2nd, Zenan Syras!"

"And 1st prize goes to Carmine Raven!"

"Woohoo! I won!" I Shouted as I hugged Zenan tightly while jumping.

"Air… need… air…" Zenan gasped.

"Sorry."

"Hey, Carmine, Sorry for being a bitch back there." Miki said apologetically.

"That's okay." I said as I shook her hand.

"Congrats guys!" Lilith said. Giving us all high fives. "So… shall we play?"

"Yeah!!!" We screamed in unison.

So we went around with our new friends Lilith and Miki around the Venue and played all day.

Lilith bought a necklace with 3 Different Keyblades as ornaments, and Miki bought a Namine Sketchbook for herself. We all decided to play the demo for TWEWY II, beside the KH booth, which included a multiplayer noise battle function.

No POV

"This is great!"

"Yeah, I know."

The four teenagers kept playing the demo and did not realize the storm above them until…

ZAP!!!

A bolt of lightning struck their spot and the KH booth beside it. This caused a small explosion in that spot and…

"Ow… That hurt. " Zenan said trying to see through the smoke.

"I know." Carmine added.

"Carmine?"

"Yes?"

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

As the dust cleared they saw that nothing was damaged, and asked Lilith andMiki what happened.

"Miki, what happened?" asked Zenan.

He heard no reply from the girl who stared right in front of her.

"Zenan, look."Carmine pointed forward.

Zenan looked and saw…

"What the Fuck…"

Fourteen cloaked people and four teenagers.

"Are those who I think they are?"

One of the cloaked figures took off their hood.

It was Roxas.

"Hey there!"

**A/N: I know the last part sucked and almost the entire chapter had nothing to do with the story, but I wanted to show you the origin of their weapons and give an intro for Zenan and Carmine.**

**Note: You might think that the listing of the 15 contestants is useless but no, it isn't, five of those names are the names of my future OCs and anyone who can guess the most will get a special mention.**

**Remember, reviews are good, and Flames shall be doused by Demyx's water attacks, or gifts for Axel.**

**Please review, I'll get the next chapter up ASAP.**


	3. Chapter 3

**What happened last chapter…**

ZAP!!!

A bolt of lightning struck their spot and the KH booth beside it. This caused a small explosion in that spot and…

"Ow… That hurt. " Zenan said trying to see through the smoke.

"I know." Carmine added.

"Carmine?"

"Yes?"

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

As the dust cleared they saw that nothing was damaged, and asked Lilith and Miki what happened.

"Miki, what happened?" asked Zenan.

He heard no reply from the girl who stared right in front of her.

"Zenan, look."Carmine pointed forward.

Zenan looked and saw…

"What the Fuck…"

Fourteen cloaked people standing and four teenagers lying unconscious.

"Are those who I think they are?"

One of the cloaked figures took off their hood.

It was Roxas.

"Hey there!"

* * *

Zenan's POV

"H…hi" I said.

"Name's Roxas, these are my friends Axe-"

"We know." Carmine cut them off. "He's Axel" She says, pointing to Axel. "and she's Xion." She pointed at Xion.

"How do you know who we are?" Xion asked us.

"You're pretty famous around here." Lilith answered.

"If we're famous around here, why aren't we being chased by fans or whatnot, and where is 'here' anyway?" Axel spoke up.

"We're in a different world, Axel." Zexion said. "and the reason we are not noticed is because I set up an illusion around us right after the explosion, these people" he pointed at us four and the four unconscious teens, "merely got in range of the illusion."

"Thanks, Zexy!" Axel replied.

"Don't call me that!"

"hahaha" we all laughed.

"Well, you all know who we are, care to introduce yourselves?" Saix said.

"Oh, right. I'm Zenan and this is Carmine"

"Hey!" Carmine said cheerfully.

"Lilith." Lilith said, shaking Zexion's hand.

"Miki"

"Uhhhhhnnnn…" I hear someone groan.

I turned around.

"'dat hurt, yo"

"owwww…"

"Shiki, you alright?"

"You've woken up."

"Joshua" I said aloud.

"You called?" He faced me.

"Hey, Carmine, Miki, Lilith, look at this!" I told them.

"What?" Carmine asked. "Oh My God!!! It's Joshua!" She Shrieked as she ran to Joshua and gave him a hug.

"Please get off me." He said blankly.

"Yo, Prissy kid! Who's 'da chick?" Beat asked.

"Joshua's been here for only a few minutes, and he's already found a girlfriend." Neku said, Shiki giggled at this comment.

"Shut up. No he hasn't, she isn't his girlfriend!" I shouted. Why did I say that, Was I actually Jealous?

"You're Jealous Aren't you?" Shiki teased.

"No I'm not!"I said indignantly.

I totally was. I don't know why though. I'm okay with her liking Joshua from the video game, why should this be any different?

End POV

"So, Josh, where are we anyway?" Neku asked.

"We seem to be in A-east, the concert hall to be precise."

"It doesn't look like A-east, though."

"That's because you're in another world." Lilith said.

"Yes, Quite true." Joshua answers. "Why, and How seem to be the next logical question."

"It might have something to do with that lightning a few minutes ago, as to why; I have no answer for that." Lilith mused.

"My, my, what a sensible girl you are, pray tell, what is your name?" said Joshua

"My name is Lilith; these are my friends, Miki, Carmine, and Zenan."

"Yo! Can we stop all this talking, I'ma hungry; let's go get some curry, yo!"Beat shouted.

"Um, Lilith, who are these people?" Xion asked.

"Organization XIII, These are Neku, Shiki, Joshua, and Beat. They're famous around here too."

"Wait, what do you mean famous?" Neku asked.

"I think we should explain, but not here, somewhere they can't be found, because I don't know how long this illusion will last, Zexion's powers might be weaker here." Lilith said.

"We could do it in our penthouse suite." Zenan and Carmine suggested.

"Wait, how can you two afford a penthouse suite?" Miki asked, confused.

"Carmine's parents own the hotel we're staying at." Zenan answered.

"No Way!" Lilith said surprised. "Seriously?"

"Yes, we own the hotel." Carmine said irritated. "Why'd you tell them that, Zenan."

"They had to know, how else do we explain that two 15-year olds could afford a penthouse suite?"Zenan answered back.

"Why are you ashamed of that, anyway?"Miki asked.

"That's because I don't want to make friends for my money, I already have tons of 'friends' like that."

"Hey, we made friends with you, and we didn't even know you were rich!" the two girls said.

"I guess so."

"Come on. Carmine!"

Zenan's POV

So, we went back to the hotel with the others. Miki and Carmine were in another room, while Lilith and I tried to explain everything to Organization XIII and the Players…

"Here, take a look at this." I handed Roxas and Joshua each a DS. "Open it, now choose the file called 'The World Ends With You' for Joshua, and 'Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days' for Roxas."

"This is us?" asked Roxas.

"These are the reasons that made you famous, video games." Lilith added. "You don't exist, you are merely born from the imagination of one man." She showed them a picture. "This man, Tetsuya Nomura created you."

"This 'Kingdom Hearts' file you showed us, how have your people encoded it in such small a device, as DiZ could not?" Xemnas asked.

"Xemnas, you haven't been listening, you do not exist. Kingdom Hearts too, does not exist." I said.

"Shut your mouth, you insolent fool! How can we not exist, we are right here in front of you! Now stop this fallacy and tell us the truth!" Xemnas demanded.

"'dis is wacked yo!" Beat shouted. "You basically sayin' 'dat we ain't alive!"

"Yes, that's what I say." Lilith answer calmly. I notice something.

"Joshua, you've been awfully silent for a while." I said.

"We all exist, Zenan and Lilith." Joshua said calmly. "As the Composer, I can feel the vibes of the UG and the RG In our world; however, at times I feel other vibes in the Music." He continued. "I have asked Sanae about this, and he told me that these are the vibes of other worlds, and that Angels can feel it, but cannot interact or manipulate it."

"Is that so." Lilith mused. "It seems we were wrong Zenan."

"Hey! Guys, come in here and look" We heard Miki call.

"What is it Miki?" we asked as we came in the room. Joshua, Neku, Roxas and Xion joined us inside.

"Watch." Miki said.

We all turned to the TV and what we saw and heard surprised us.

"This is Emily Royal here in the Dogenzaka district of Shibuya, Tokyo, where unknown Creatures were said to have attacked passers-by this afternoon. A civilian described the creatures to be pure black, and moved by zipping through the ground."

"Shadow Heartless!" Said Roxas and Xion.

"Meanwhile in the Scramble Crossing, Shibuya's busiest area. Civilian say they saw frog-like creatures also attacking passers-by."

"Frog Noise!" Neku exclaims.

"Yes, quite." Says Joshua.

"Police officials have yet to give a statement to these attacks and refuse to answer quest- Mike! What's that behind you?"

The cameraman turns the camera around and sees… a lot of Heartless and Noise, about a hundred of each.

"Mike, let's get out of here!" The reporter shouts while running to the van.

"Woah! They're attacking, we gotta do something!" I said.

"Yeah! We'll go stop the Heartless. Come on Xion!" said Roxas.

"Hold it! Where do you think you're going!" called Miki.

"We're gonna destroy the Heartless!" said Xion.

"Really, how about the Noise, we don't know if your attacks would even affect them? And how the hell are you going to get there? You don't even know the way!" I shouted.

"We're coming with you."Miki said. "Josh, Neku, you come too"

"Right." The two teens said.

End POV

"Xemnas, Saix, keep an eye on everyone! We're going out." Carmine says.

"Okay."

The eight kids get to the Scramble crossing to find it in chaos, well, more than the usual chaos, people were panicking and running from the Noise and Heartless.

"We need to destroy them as quickly as possible. You four fight, we'll evacuate the civilians." Lilith ordered. "Miki, Carmine, Zenan. Evacuate all the people to Hachiko."

"Alright."

---meanwhile---

"Xion, How are we going to fight this."

"Just kill as many as you can."

The two Summoned their Keyblades and started to fight, Xion doing a backflip to one side, trying to herd the Heartless away from civilians, while Roxas hacked and slashed away at those who came too near.

"Xion! Behind you!" Roxas shouted.

A Neoshadow appeared behind the girl and Roxas threw his Keyblade at it, instantly destroying the Heartless, the Keyblade then returned to its owner.

"Thanks."

"No problem"

---Josh and Neku---

"hehehe…" Joshua giggled. "It's been a long time since we had a fight this big, right Neku?"

"Just form a pact with me, Josh." Neku says.

They join hands, like starting to foerm a pact, but nothing happened.

"What happened?" Neku asked, confused.

"Well, Neku. You can clearly see that nothing has happened." Joshua stated matter-of-factly.

"I know! How are we going to fight?"

"hmmm. Just fight with your pins, Neku."

"How am I going to do that? I'm powerless without a pact!"

"It seems the rules of this world are different from ours, I think we can fight without forming a pact."

"Then in that case… You take the air, I take the ground."

Neku starts by throwing the Noise into the air using ice pillars, then after which Joshua releases a beam of light and instantly destroys the Noise. Neku proceeds to use the Twister pin to create a whirlwind that tosses more Noise in the air, while Joshua destroys them with repeated beams of light.

*pant* *pant* Neku pants. "This takes too much energy. I need to find a more practical way to destroy them. I got it!"

"What have you got?" asked Joshua, slightly amused. He thought Neku would have more stamina than this.

"Stop attacking for a few seconds, I have an idea."

Neku uses Velocity Tackle to run cirles around the Noise while using the Tether pin to trap all the Noise.

"Josh, a big one, NOW!"

Joshua sends a huge beam of light and destroys all the Noise on the tether. Erasing about a quarter of the wave.

"Very smart Neku. I'm impressed."

"Be impressed later, there's still a lot of Noise to erase."

---Back to our Heroes---

"Everyone, head to Hachiko, You'll be safe there!" Zenan shouts for the umpteenth time, his throat raw from all the shouting.

"Everyone, Go to Hachiko!" Carmine shouted with him.

As the last of the civilians got to Hachiko, they looked if anyone was hurt.

"Lilith, you sure this would work, I don't know, Heartless or Noise could be here."

"It's perfectly safe here"

*crash*

"I stand corrected."

The four turn around to see huge purple Guard Armor.

Carmine's POV

"How the hell are we supposed to fight that?" Zenan asks aloud.

"I don't know, but first get the civilians out of here, and then we'll worry about how to beat that guy" Lilith shouted.

After evacuating the civilians yet again…

"So, how're we gonna fight this thing?" I asked.

I see Zenan rushing toward the Heartless shouting: "Guess we'll just stall it 'till help arrives."

"Are you out of your mind!?" I shouted back.

"Probably, but it's the only way this thing doesn't hurt anyone." He shouted back.

"Guess he's right, we need to protect the civilians. I swear this is probably gonna be the death of us." Miki said as she started running towards the Heartless.

"Well, here goes nothing" Lilith and I rushed in.

Zenan's POV

What have I gotten myself into? Why'd I even rush toward the Guard Armor anyway? Well, too late to think about it, gotta protect these civilians.

The Guard Armor Move toward me as I rushed in, trying to swat me away. I barely dodged the blows. One of them hitting the statue of Hachiko, breaking it.

I decided to get some distance and ran the opposite direction. I ran into the others.

"So what's the plan, genius?" Miki and Lilith asked me.

"I don't know, I'm just gonna wing it!"*

"That's your plan?" Asked Carmine.

"Well that and- SCATTER!"

The Guard Armor had jumped while we had our conversation, and landed on where we were a few seconds ago. Its various dismembered parts joining together again, to continue the attack. This seems familiar somehow.

""Zenan! Get the head! Get the head!" Miki shouted at me.

Then I remembered; this was the same behavior it showed in the video game. I dashed to retrieve the head, that's when I got unlucky.

The next thing I knew is that I was thrown and I landed about 30 feet away from the Guard Armor. It hurt a lot, mind you.

"Zenan!" Carmine called.

"I'm okay!" I called back and picked myself up.

"No you're not!" Lilith shouted.

The Guard Armor seemed to dislike me for trying to get its head, because it was heading my way, and the others efforts to divert its attention were in vain.

I backed into a shop window, my palms touching the glass, I was wearing the jacket and gloves that I won in the contest, and I thought to myself 'well at least I'm gonna die looking presentable'.

Then the glass just disappeared and I fell into the shop. Great, life just had to humiliate me before I die. So I just lay there, crossing my arms above my face and closing my eyes, bracing myself for the hit that would surely kill me. My life flashed before my eyes; thankfully I was just 15, so that part of dying didn't really take long. I still had a lot of things I wanted to do, one of those things was admitting my love to Carmine. Which I'm sure she already knows.

So, I braced myself for my death.

I didn't come.

What the Hell? How come I'm not feeling pain? I hear banging and cracking sounds though.

I look up to see that a pane of glass just appeared out of nowhere! That was convenient! I really should get out of here. I rolled away from the scene just as the glass shattered. The Guard Armor looked around, surprised that I wasn't beaten to a bloody pulp, and pursued me yet again. Man, this thing is persistent.

"A little help would be appreciated!" I shouted panicking. The thing was getting closer by the second.

"Are you crazy? That Heartless'll kill me! Good luck though!"** Lilith shouted back.

"I thought you were gonna wing it? So start winging it!" Miki added.

"Don't worry Zenan, I'm here with you." Carmine whispered from behind me.

"Thanks Carmine, but, what can you do?" I asked.

"This!" She said, as she drew a 9mm pistol out of nowhere and started shooting at the head, all of them direct hits. This caused the Heartless to back away a few feet surprised, but was more or less unscathed.

"That didn't work!" She exclaimed. "Sure wish I had a few powers."

Powers, that's it! The glass window disappeared when I touched it, then a pane of glass protected me! I wonder…

"Zenan, what are you thinking?"

"I have an idea."

I stuck out my arms with the palms facing outward, concentrating on the shards of broken glass lying feet away from me. Then, I saw the shards change color to red and fly towards the Heartless and each causing an explosion on impact causing the Guard Armor's head to fall to the ground again.

"What happened?" Carmine asked me.

"What was that?" The others shouted.

"I'm not really sure." I answered them.

The Heartless picked up its head, the head cackling with electricity as the individual limbs moved independently, moving towards us.

"We'll handle this."

Roxas and Xion came running at the limbs, destroying an arm and leg in a few blows, unfortunately getting hit by the other two limbs, the two Keyblade-wielders kneeling on all fours, tired and panting.

"Guess it's time to use our Limit Break, Xion." Roxas panted.

"Yeah, let's finish this!" Xion said back.

The two teens stood up and took a battle stance, each concentrating their energy into one combo.

"LIMIT BREAK!!!" The two shouted in unison.

The two fighters started slashing at an incredible speed, white auras enveloping them, then they sent out pillars of light in four directions.

"Hey Josh, seems that they have Holy Jesus Beams too." Neku commented

"hehehe…" Joshua giggled. "Yes, seems they have it too."

"Hey Joshua, Neku. Finish erasing the Noise?" I asked them.

"Yep."

The Heartless staggered and fell, disintegrating into nothingness and releasing a heart, which rose up to the moon.

"Where is it going?" Xion asked.

"To the moon I guess." Lilith mused. "This may be a different world, but the rules of Kingdom Hearts apply. That heart's gonna be the start of Kingdom Hearts in this world."

"Something completely off-topic. How did you learn how to shoot like that, Carmine? How'd you get a gun?" Miki Asked curiously.

"I've taken marksmanship classes for self-defense since I was 13. Part of the being rich thing, and I always bring a gun with me. Here's my gun license." Carmine showed them her wallet with the license.

"Cool!" Miki said, completely fascinated.

"How'd you get those powers Zenan?" Lilith asked me.

"I don't know, might have something to do with the lightning that hit us."

"Then that must mean. We can get powers of our own too?" Miki asked.

"Probably." Carmine said.

"We should head back now." I suggested.

"Yeah." We all said.

We got back to the hotel to find the room completely thrashed.

"What the Fuck happened here?!" Carmine shouted.

"Well…" Shiki started nervously. " That guy with the red hair, Axel started flirting with me. Beat tried to hit him, but missed and hit the guy with the oversized guitar. That guy shot water at the lady with blonde hair and she got angry. She called the pink-haired man and they both chased the guy with the guitar. When I finally calmed them down, the British guy with the cards and, the guy with the eyepatch wanted to play Strip Poker with me and the blonde lady, we both refused and the blonde lady got angry again and gave the two men a huge electric shock that shorted-circuited the entire building. The guy with an X-shaped scar, the Quiet guy, that really old guy and the guy with red eyes all took some aspirin and went to the balcony the guy who reads a book joined them."

"Oh, man. What am I going to tell the housekeepers?" Carmine groaned.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this chapter may be longer, But I don't think it's as good as the last one. No Comments for this chapter.**

**Notes:**

***Got that line from Alex Russo (Selena Gomez) from WOWP**

****Inspired by an episode of "The Fairly Oddparents" (I know, I'm a kid.)**

**P.S. Please read Lilith's side of the story. here's the url: ****.net/s/5862022/1/**

**Messages:**

**xTrateltx: Hope I portrayed Miki well, I was thinking her character would be like a bitch to snobbish boys and strangers, but nice to her friends.**

**xXReaperComposerxX: Hope I portrayed Lilith well.**


	4. Chapter 4: Lilith's First Chapter

**A/N Uhm.. This is my part of the story! My writing isn't as good as Tra-chans' or TWEWYFans' but I hope you will enjoy this!

* * *

**

'Good night everyone!' Lilith gave a small wave before heading to her shared room with Miki.

'Wao~' Lilith said in awe. 'Isn't it nice of Carmine to let us stay in the hotel, Miki?'

'Yeah.' Miki took the key from Lilith's grasp and ran to their room. Miki stared at the huge room with 2 metallic blue queen sized beds with canopies, a wonderful view of Shibuya and well, everything a high class suite would have…but better.

'I take the one not near the window!' Lilith flopped on the bed and started to roll around. 'You always take the one not near the window.' Miki put her luggage near her bed before doing the same as Lilith.

'Well, it would be bad if I fall out the window! And the stalkers would see you first if we had any!' Lilith said cheerfully.

'Gee, thanks' Miki said sarcastically before taking her heartless plushie and throwing it at Lilith. 'Hey! We'll at least if the mafia is after us and broke down the door, they'll probably kill me first! Win Win situation.'

Miki gave Lilith a look before sighing.

'It's kinda weird how the Organization and the Players came all of a sudden. It's kinda like…we're in a fanfiction. Or whoever is up there is screwing with us.' Miki said thoughtfully.

Lilith stopped her rolling. 'They're ALWAYS against us.' Lilith went into her thinking position which is almost exactly like Roxas 'Isn't Zenan so cool? He has super powers! Lilith giggled childishly. 'I wonder what powers I'll get!'

Miki 'hmmd' before saying she's tired and wants to sleep. Since Lilith had nothing to do, she also fell asleep.

Suddenly, Lilith was falling into darkness. White birds suddenly appeared and flew all around her before flying back into the darkness.

'Wow…where am I?' Lilith stood on a huge round stained glass showing Castle Oblivion. 'Miki? Are you here?' She looked at the beautiful glowing stained glass before a voice echoed. 'Another child of darkness. Don't be afraid of the light. Take your time and choose.' Lilith screamed a little before covering her moth with her hands. 'Oh crap. What the hell is happening?' The voice spoke again. 'The door has closed and the door will be opened again with the help of the princess' awakening. Step forward and choose. Power sleeps within you.' 3 pedestals appeared in a flash of light, holding a shield, a staff and a sword respectively. 'If you give it form…it will give you strength.'

Lilith by now was in a daze. 'Choose well'

'Oh…god. I need Miki. Where is she?' Lilith walked slowly to the shield and held it. The voice spoke again. 'The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?'

'Uhm…I want to check out the other ones first. Sorry.' Lilith said apologetically.

Next, she touched the sword. 'The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction.

Finally, she grabbed the staff. 'The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin.

Lilith thought for a second. She was never good at sword fighting…or anything else really. Except for singing…and maybe drawing. She sighed.

'Maybe the staff is the one for me…but…maybe the sword…or the shield. I'm getting no where with this! I need Miki's help!'

She walked up to the staff and made a grab for it. 'I hope I don't regret this.' The voice asked again. 'Is this the power you seek?' Lilith looked around with determined eyes. 'Yes' She nodded. 'Your path is set. Now, what will you give in exchange?' She looked at the shield and sword.

'Well…I might need to be at least skilled in the sword…In case my magic doesn't work. So…Away with the shield I suppose.' She walked up to the shield. The voice repeated the description of the shield. 'You give up this power?' Lilith nodded again. 'You've chosen the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?' She nodded hesitantly. 'I'm so gonna regret this aren't I?' She sighed. Suddenly the pedestals broke and soon the stained glass did too. She fell into the darkness once again.  
Lilith fell onto another stained glass with her brother, Ceilo, her twin, Arren and Miki.  
The staff appeared in her hand. 'You have gained the power to fight.' Lilith waved the staff around before swinging sharply downwards. 'Great! You did well! I se this power to protect the people close to you. There will be times when you'll have to fight. Keep you light burning strong.'

Lilith smiled. 'Hey! This isn't so bad!' Her smiled dropped. 'Oh..**' Suddenly Heartless started to appear around her. While Lilith started to panic, a Heartless scratched her arms. Lilith fell down on to the floor, with tears in her eyes. 'Crap! That ** hurt.' Now Lilith isn't one to swear, but this hurt badly.

'Think! What spells do Sora and the others use?!' A Heartless jumped at her. She held the staff in front of her protectively and screamed 'Blizzaga!' The Heartless all around her froze and disappeared into the darkness. 'Behind you!' The voice called out.

Huge blobs of darkness appeared all around her. She sank down until she ended up on an island. With her brothers and best friend hanging around. 'Oh! Am I done!?'  
'Not yet. The door won't open yet. I'll need to know more about yourself.'

Lilith walked up to Miki. 'What's most important to you?' She asked. Lilith thought for a second before replying 'My family' Miki smiled and nodded before starting to draw in her sketch book again. 'Okay…'

She walked up to Ceilo. 'What do you want out of life?' 'To be able to protect those important to me. Ceilo ruffled her hair a bit before looking back at the island.

Finally, she went up to Arren. 'What are you afraid of?' Lilith almost blurted out bugs but decided not to. 'To be used.' Arren smiled. The voice echoed again. You want your family to be safe. You want to be able to protect. You're afraid to be used. Your adventure begins at dawn. Keep a steady pace and you'll do fine. The day you open the door is far and near.'

The surroundings disappeared and she was on another stained glass, this time with The World That Never Was on it. A few Heartless appeared but Lilith destroyed them easily with a few Thundagas and Aero.

A stained glass stair case appeared. She walked up the stairs cautiously, looking for any Heartless that might appear. Suddenly, the voice spoke again. 'When you get closer to the light, the greater your shadow becomes.' A bright light shined on Lilith and she had to squint. Lilith looked behind her and saw that her shadow became a huge Heartless. 'And don't forget…

'Crap' Lilith thought in horror before backing away slowly and running, stopping when she was about to fall of the edge. The Heartless turned towards her. A tentacle shot towards her. Lilith ran to the left. Tentacle after tentacle attacked her. 'I can't keep this up' She panted heavily. 'I gotta kill it!' She followed her instinct and pointed her staff, and screamed 'Firaga! Thundaga!' A fire bolt with electricity surrounding it. While the Heartless was in pain, she somehow jumped…floated to the Heartless' head and started to slash at it. She screamed all the magic spells she learned, and slashed occasionally. And soon, the Heartless was kneeling on the ground.

At the end, Lilith was panting heavily. 'But don't be afraid.' Darkness surrounded her again. 'What's going on?' Lilith thought. 'My vision…' 'You hold the mightiest weapon of all.' Her eyes opened wide. She tried to reach out before the darkness grabbed hold of her again. 'So don't forget: You will help the Key open the door.'

Lilith POV

I woke up to Miki poking and shaking me and was about to draw on my face with a permanent marker.

'Miki!' I squeezed Miki until she couldn't breathe. 'I had the weirdest dream! A Heartless attacked me and…and…'I zoned out as I looked at the marker. 'DOOD! THAT'S A PERMANENT MARKER! WHAT THE HELL?!'

Miki scratched her neck sheepishly before quickly hiding her marker. I saw something move in the corner of my eye. I turned around and saw a teenager with silver and black streaked spiky hair with a pair of cat ears on the top of his head. Pale blue eyes, with black battle-tattoo-like markings on one cheek. He was wearing a black bandana, a white t-shirt with a cat symbol, two black wristbands on either arm, a pair of checkered grey shorts that go just below the knees and a pair of black high-tops. He also has a black and white striped tail.

'Miki…Whose that?'

* * *

**A/N LOL Lame ending. This chapter is longer than my other stories xD**

**So this is the end of my chapter.**

**So, this is Lilith's chapter done. Next is Miki's**


	5. Chapter 5: Miki's First Chapter

**This is Tra-chan's chapter

* * *

**

Miki scratched her neck sheepishly before quickly hiding her marker. I saw something move in the corner of my eye. I turned around and saw a teenager with silver and black streaked spiky hair with a pair of cat ears on the top of his head. He had pale blue eyes, with black battle-tattoo-like markings on either side of his face. He was wearing a black bandana, a white t-shirt with a cat symbol, two black wristbands on either arm, a pair of checkered grey shorts that went just below his knees and a pair of black high-tops. He also had a black and white striped tail.

'Miki…Who's that?'

Miki POV

She asked who he was, so I told her.

I gestured at him, "This is Bakami."  
Lilith twitched a little, before she piped up, "Are those ears real?"

He said, "Somewhat..."

Awkward silence…

I cleared my throat a bit, but before I could talk, Lilith cut in with another question. "How'd he get here?" He seemed a little bit confused about that, and I thought for a moment, before I picked up my Namine sketchbook I bought earlier. "You see this?" I said, flipping through pages to show Lilith. She nodded. "Well, it seems that when I draw on this paper, the drawings come to life," I gestured to Bakami again, "which is how Bakami is here… I'm not sure, but I think it only works for certain drawing." I said, as I continued flipping through the book. I think about it.

If I could draw anything I want, and it came to life, is it limited to my Imagination, and that only? I've heard others say I have a strong and "vivid"…? imagination…

Suddenly, Bakami pounced on me, knocking the sketchbook onto the floor on a certain page. A white light erupted from a page and enveloped the room, blinding all three of us.

When the light faded to a not-so-blinding level, I opened my eyes painfully, still seeing blue and yellow. Lilith shrieked a little in terror, and I glanced around to see what frightened her.

Another teenager knelt over the sketchbook, breathing heavily but slowly. He had blonde, neat hair cropped loosely to his neck with a pair of demon-like yellow wings perched on his head, which twitched nervously. He wore a simple pale yellow t-shirt, and long white loose pants. A pair of yellow spiky wings fluttered slightly on his back.

Even though I was half-blind at the moment, I recognized him instantly, and ran over to him.

Normal POV

Bakami jumped up at the same time as Miki, and they both said the same thing.

"Airos!"

They both piled up on the teenager, who collapsed accordingly under the weight of them. 'Airos' grunted a little in pain, and Lilith pushed Bakami and Miki off him. Airos sat up in a kneeling position, before shakily getting up to sit on Miki's bed. He breathed deeply, before lying down a promptly falling asleep.

Miki screamed suddenly, and all eyes (excluding Airos') turned to her direction. A dark portal opened up out of the ground, and small Heartless of many kinds began to pour into their room. Bakami jumped up, reached into his pockets, ran in front of Miki and began to savagely attack the Heartless with his silver knuckles on his hands, before Miki could even back up slightly. The portal closed, and in the end, Lilith fainted in sheer fright, Miki looked terrified as she had backed up into a wall, and Airos was still sleeping.

Bakami was breathing heavily, but still had the strength to get Lilith onto her bed. His blue eyes blinked uneasily as he kneeled down in front of Miki, who was still shaking slightly. He tilted his head to the side slightly, before helping her up and seating her in a chair nearby.

He then woke Airos up, and together they created a Heartless decal in Lilith and Miki's suite. It looked like a normal Heartless symbol, but in black and white with a large "x" behind the black outline. Airos guaranteed that it would keep weak Heartless out, and swore that he would apply this decal to the entire building the following morning.

They decided to rest, and keep watch at different shifts. Airos slept on the couch, Bakami slept on the floor, and Miki and Lilith in their own beds.

As Miki lay on her bed with Bakami seated beside her, she turned her head a little to look at Bakami. Their eyes met for a moment, before Miki got up, reached into her bag, pulled out the Namine sketchbook and sketched a white tiger plushie, and a dragon plushie. She closed her eyes, breathing slowly, with one hand on the sketchbook drawings. She tensed for a moment and a flash of light later, two plushies appeared and landed on the bed.

She took the white tiger plushie, placed it on top of Bakami's head and giggled a little.

"Baka."

"Don't call me that!"  
"Fine. Good night."

She turned over, and Bakami took the plushie from his head, put it back on Miki's bed with the dragon plushie and walked back to the wall and leaned against it.

All was still.

* * *

**Sticking to my own OCs and Reaper's because I know them the best.**

**Yeah.

* * *

**

**So, the other's are done. next chapter, they start their adventure.**

**-TFan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next part of the story.**

**Carmine's POV**

It was around 7 when I woke up. I looked around and saw the room still in a mess,the housekeepers have their work cut out for them today. I turned to see Zenan still asleep in bed and I started reminiscing about the day we met.

It was the first day of Kindergarten, my parents drove me to school, and I was crying my eyes out because I didn't want to go. They literally had to drag me to the classroom. They sat me as far away to the door as possible to stop me from trying to escape. Looking back, I must have looked like an idiot.

Recess came and I did stop crying and ended up moping in one corner. That's when I met him. He came to me and asked if I wanted to play with him. He looked so cute back then, and he still is right now, especially when he blushes. I like him as much as he likes me and I know just how much he likes me, even if he doesn't want to admit it.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard him wake up.

*yawn* "'Morning Carmine" He yawned.

"'Morning." I said.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked. I was staring? I didn't realize it. "Do I have a bug on my face?" He continued.

"Yes, yes you do." I joked, and I gave him a smack on the forehead.

"Owww… That hurt." He said, rubbing his forehead.

I laughed at him saying "There's no bug!"

"I was just remembering the day we first met."

"Oh, the first day of Kindergarten!"

"Yeah"

"I remember that you cried all morning until recess."

"Don't remind me."

We laughed.

"Come on let get dressed, the others are waiting."

---Later---

"We better check on the Organization and the Players before anything else, God knows what might happen to them." I Suggested.

---Luxord and Xigbar's room---

"I wonder what's happening in Xigbar's room?" I asked.

"Well, can't be worse than what happened in Neku and Shiki's room though."

"Yeah..."

We shuddered.

"Luxord? Xigbar?" We called.

"Nice!" Luxord said.

"Yeah!"

We see the two guys leaning against the wall peereing through two holes.

"What are you two doing?" I asked them suspiciously.

"Carmine, who has the room beside these two?"

"Larxene's room, I think." Then I realized it.

"You two are watching Larxene take a bath!!!" I shouted.

*bam* *bam*

"Ow... pain... " The two men groaned. I hit them with the spine of a book.

"Perverts!"

We went next door to Larxene' room...

"Hey Larx! Luxord and Xigbar were watching you take a bath!" Zenan shouted.

"WHAT!!!!" Larxene shouted. She threw open the door and went to the Men's hotel room... wearing only her underwear!

We rushed back to Luxord and Xigbar's room

"YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!!!" We heard her shout, and she summoned her knives.

"Luxord, you know what." Xigbar said. "This would be so hot if we weren't going to get killed."

Their screams of pain and terror ripped through the morning...

--- 7 rooms later…---

**Zenan's POV**

"Well, Let's check up on Lilith and Miki" Carmine said.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"Come in!"

"Hey, guys!" I said.

Two people block the way in.

"Who are you?"The boy with cat-like features asked us.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, and what's with the cat costume man, cosplay competition or something?" I asked smugly.

"Zenan, be nice." Carmine said.

"You disrespectful-"

"Stop it, Bakami." Lilith said, coming out of the other room with Miki. "It seems you've met them already."

"Who are these two anyway?" Carmine asked.

"Carmine, Zenan meet Bakami and Airos." Miki introduced us to the two people.

"Hi!" Carmine greeted, cheerful at meeting new friends.

"Hey." I said, glaring daggers at Bakami. There's something I don't like about him, maybe it's because of my hatred of cats.

"Where'd they come from?" I asked Miki.

"From here." Miki answered, showing us the sketchpad.

"So! You found your powers!" Carmine Said excitedly. "Congrats!"

"How about you, Lilith?"

"I wield Keyblades. I went through the Awakening last night."

"Yeah, Right." I scoffed.

"You don't believe me?" She said. Then she summoned her two keyblades.

"Woah, Awesome!!!" We said.

"Wow, you all have your powers, I wonder what I'll have?" Carmine said jealously.

"Well, it might have something to do with what we won or bought during the convention." Lilith mused. "Because our powers are all channeled to items we bought then, my necklace, Miki's sketchpad,and your gloves."

"Wait, I have an idea! Get the gun replicas Zenan." Carmine ordered.

"I'll be right back." I ran back to the penthouse.

**No POV**

"Hey, Carmine, why doesn't Zenan like Bakami?" Miki asked.

"I don't know, it might have something to do with his hatred of cats."

"He hates cats?"

"Yeah, something happened in the 3rd grade."

"What was it?" Lilith asked.

"He was chased by cats, and ended up a tree, which is really ironic."

"I'm back!" Zenan said.

"Let me see the guns." Carmine said.

Carmine examines the guns carefully, and found something.

"What's this?" She asked, pointing to the small square-shaped insertions in the gun's handle.

"Let me see." Zenan said.

He looks at the guns carefully.

"I wonder…" he murmured "Lilith, hand me that glass."

"Here."

Zenan held the glass and put down the guns. He concentrated and then the glass vanished.

"Where did the glass go?" Miki asked.

"I absorbed it." He said "I seems that I can't control the glass unless I've absorbed it at least once"

"Oh."

Zenan then concentrated to make the glass form in his hand. A red recteangular piece of glass appeared in his hand. He then reached for the guns, and inserted the glass in it.

"Try shooting it Carmine."

Carmine pulled the trigger and out from the barrel flew a fireball.

"Woah! Nice!" Carmine said.

"Well, now that we have all our powers. I have something to show you." Lilith said.

She proceeded to show the others a webpage she found.

"I cross-referenced everything that might have something to do with Heartless or Noise attacks and this is what I got." She continued.

"Look! Beijing, New York, London, Paris; they seem to target major cities!" Zenan pointed out.

"Yes. We need to stop them."

"Why? Can't the police do it?"

"No they can't, because bullets apparently don't affect Heartless or Noise."

"Still, why do WE have to do it?"

"We're the only ones who can stop them."

"Alright, we leave tomorrow then." Carmine said.

"Yeah, Bakami and Airos still need to put up these decals around the hotel to keep Heartless out."

"Okay, tomorrow we'll meet at the lobby and decide on where to go."

--- The next morning---

Everyone gathered in the lobby at 8 in the morning.

"I'll check us out." Said Carmine.

"So, we'll split into groups and go our separate ways. We'll use the Corridors of Darkness to move from place to place. Lilith, you go with Axel, Roxas, Joshua, Xion, Zexion and Xemnas. You'll head to Paris. Miki goes with Bakami and Airos with Laxaeus, Marluxia, Larxene, Xaldin, Neku and Shiki, you'll head for New York. Carmine and I will take whoever's left and head to Beijing. We'll come back here after we've done that and decide to do what's next."

"Okay."

So, the Teens head out to their destinations, unsure of what they may face.

* * *

**There, I finished the chapter. It was waaaay shorter than expected though.**

**Comments:**

**This chapter wasn't my best, not a lot of ideas to write for this chapter.**

**Pleeeeeease Review!!! I would be happy to get at least 3 reviews for the story (other than the three submitted by my collaborators.)**

**Messages:**

**Tra-chan: I'm not sure if Airos is a Girl or a Boy, so I didn't specify.**


	7. Lilith,Carmine,Zenan 1st pt off Shibuya

Axel lifted his hand and summoned a Dark Corridor. "Come on! Let's get going." Axel, Xion, Roxas and Xemnas went in together. Joshua looked at the portal in interest before casually strolling in. Zexion was behind me as I cautiously walked into the portal.

We arrived in a dark alleyway in what I suppose is Paris. We saw some random people passing by. I looked at my clothes. 'Normal enough…' Checking everyone else's clothes, I decided that the Organization members needed to take off their cloaks.

"Uhm…" I began awkwardly when all eyes turned to me. "You guys might want to take off your cloaks…you kinda stand out." The Organization members took their cloaks off and tied it around their waist.

Xemnas was wore a long black sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans. Axel was wore a red t-shirt with white shorts. Roxas wore the clothes he had during KH2 and Xion wore a black t-shirt that reached her knees with leggings. Joshua…just wore what he always wore.

Joshua suddenly giggled. "I'm afraid I haven't formally introduced myself. My name is Yoshiya Kiryu, but Mother and Father call me Joshua. And of course, you people may too. Now may ask the beautiful ladies for their names?"

I guess Xion and I noticed were the only girls here and blushed at Joshua's words. In the background you could hear Axel and Roxas muttering angrily.

Xion introduced herself "I'm Xion, number 14 of Organization 13, it's nice to meet you!" Xion said cheerfully. "Oh?" Joshua went to his thinking position. "The 14th member of a group of 13? How intresting. Now, what about you?" Joshua turned to me…as did everyone else.

Not used to the attention, I began to feel a blush and kind of..started to hyperventilate. Axel watched me with a raised eyebrow. 'Breathe.' I thought to myself. 'Breathe.' Taking a deep breath, and started talking "I-I'm Lilith Flemmia…uhm…It's a pleasure to meet everyone." The rest just casually said their names.

"Let's begin." Xemnas ordered. "We split up again. This will simply be a recon. Come back at this location as soon as you find information on the Heartless and the…Noise. Pair up or go solo. Move out." Xemnas disappeared into a dark corridor and left us awkwardly standing.

"Well! I get Roxy and Xion! Let's go kiddies!" They also left which left Joshua, Zexion and I. Zexion casually opened a corridor. He looked over his shoulder. "Are you coming or not?" Joshua giggled and walked towards the corridor you following him quietly.

There was no trace of the people who were there once before.

**A/N I don't even know what happened…**

**That was Lilith's chapter… and here's Zenan and Carmine's**

**Zenan's POV**

Xigbar turned and summoned a Corridor of Darkness.

"Come on everyone, China's waiting." I said.

"No way I'ma gonna step into 'dat thing!" Beat said.

"Oh, please, don't tell me your chicken." Demyx teased.

"You wanna tell 'dat to my face, Water Boy?" Beat retorted angrily, clenching his fists.

"Whoa! No fighting! Beat just walk through the Corridor." Carmine ordered.

We all walked through the corridor and came out in Beijing. We see it in complete disarray shop windows shattered, cars in the middle of the streets, bodies strewn across the asphalt.

"Did Heartless kill these people?" Carmine asked.

"No, Heartless are incapable of killing anything their sole purpose is to collect hearts." Saix answered.

We keep on walking on the sidewalk past a few stores. I hear moaning.

"Shhhhh…" I silenced them. "I hear something."

"Help… Me…" We hear a man groaning in Chinese.

We look into the store to see a man lying on the ground, being erased slowly. We see his legs dissolving into static and hearing static noise.

**(This conversation is in Chinese)**

"I'm sorry, sir. But we can do nothing to save you." I said to him regretfully.

"That's okay; just make sure my family upstairs is safe."

"We will, I promise." With that, he was completely erased from existence

**(End conversation)**

We went upstairs to look for the man's family. It didn't take long to find them though.

We heard a loud shriek from the door beside us. We kicked it down to see a woman and two of her children hiding in a corner of the large room. The mother trying to shield the kids from the incoming Noise, we attacked the Noise right away. Luxord slowing their speed with Time magic, while I absorbed the glass mirror from the vanity and formed two red pieces of glass and handed them to Carmine I then summoned shards of glass and strike the incoming group, instantly erasing about four of them. Carmine doing a more efficient job of shooting down Noise that came too close to the family, Saix Jumped to the middle of the Noise and started hacking down all that came near him. Beat riding his skateboard, jumping and landing on Noise, erasing them. Xigbar joining Carmine in her effort, and Demyx, Demyx was well… running around the room screaming "Run! Run away!" while being chased by the Noise.

"This is too tedious; we need to erase them quickly." I panted, getting tired of controlling the glass shards with my mind.

"Beat! Run circles around the Noise!" Carmine ordered.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her.

"Just wait!" She shouted. "Saix get away from the center!"

Saix jumped to the far side of the room. Beat herding the Noise into a tighter and tighter circle.

"Xigbar, what's up?" She asked the Freeshooter.

Xigbar immediately getting the message teleported himself above the group of Noise…

"I am!" He shouted with glee as he rained bullets/arrows on the tight group of Noise, erasing them all.

"Carmine, you're brilliant!" I said.

"Hmmm… I am, aren't I?" She said smugly, and then laughed.

She was beautiful when she laughed… random romantic comment…

**Carmine's POV**

"Thank you." The mother said. 'She can speak English?' I thought.

Having a good look at the woman, I realized that she wasn't even a woman, yet. She was around the same age as us, maybe a bit older than us around seventeen maybe, she must have gone to an English school. She wore a black top with jeans and a belt, and her short black hair partially covering her face.

"Where's my husband?" She asked us.

"I'm, I'm afraid he's dead." Zenan said sadly

She practically broke down and cried.

"How can she have a husband? She's barely the same age as us?" I asked.

"Arranged marriage, didn't you listen in class?" Zenan answered.

"Oh…" Was all I could manage.

He walked to the crying girl and knelt in front of her.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I'm sure he was a great man. I promised him that we would protect you, and that's what we'll do."

**A/N Alright that's the first part of Lilith's, Zenan's, And Carmine's adventure.**

**I'm pretty sure that Miki's part will come soon.**

**Please go to my profile and vote for where you want the heroes to go next, and read my updates too.**

**Remember: Reviews are great! And flames are doused by Demyx's water or are used as gifts for Axel!**


	8. Miki in New York

Enjoy~

* * *

After the team of seven got off the plane (Airos went back into the sketchbook), they headed towards the biggest concentration of Noise that they could sense/see.

It wasn't that hard to locate.

With all the screaming of terror and colourful blurs moving around, it stood out from the busy streets.

They pushed their way through the panicking people, and Larxene was the first to attack, due to her long range. Her creepy, murderous smile make Miki back away a little, while Lexaeus and Xaldin began to slash their way into the Heartless.

-Miki POV-

I saw Bakami leap forward with Neku into the mob of darkness, and all I saw were sounds of static impact and howls, as they beat down wolf Noise, I presumed. Towards my right, Larxene and Xaldin were actually clearing a path of the Heartless. I stood there for a long time, perhaps in awe of the battle scene unfolding in front of me, while Shiki ran in front of me to block a wolf that jumped in my direction. She chased it away to another direction, leaving me dazed.

Shaking my head, I pulled out my sketchbook, and decided to draw a weapon of some sort. Out of nowhere, a Noise that I recognized as a Bigbanfrog lunged at me, which I by instinct, blocked with the sketchbook which was in my hand. It bounced off harmlessly (surprisingly!) but I needed a weapon.

And fast.

I grabbed a pen from my jean pockets (where'd that come from?) and drew the first thing that came to my mind, to defend myself. A pair of speakers took the place of the sketchbook, and they had a chord that attached to my mp3 player automatically.

They floated at my sides, and as I twisted around to counter the frog noise that had launched itself at me again, the speakers twitched to life, blasting out visible neon coloured sound waves that knocked it back, slamming it into a group of nearby wolf noise whom whined in shock. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed two more golden-orange frog noise charging towards me. By some kind of instinct, I turned towards them, and focused a fist in their direction.

The speakers twitched again, and this time they convulsed out some kind of colourful puddle that floated in the air, which was a vibrant orange-y pink with yellow streaks inside it. I dipped a finger in it, and drew a line running upwards quickly in front of me in a fluid motion. It slashed through the pair, and faded along with the static. I ran through them to attack a mob that nobody seemed to be bothering with.

As I ran by Lexaeus, I noted that he didn't seem to be having any problems. The sidewalk around him was totally cracked, missing in some places even. Bits and pieces of Noise lay crushed under some pieces, and he struck out with his weapon as if it weighed nothing at all. I stumbled as the ground shook near him.

Scary…

A strong breeze came from the general direction of Xaldin. It would have been much stronger but I ran pretty far from him, just to be safe… His lances were moving so fast I could hardly pick them out, and even the wolf noise's leaps were unable to reach him while he levitated… Floated… Kinda.

As for Larxene… When glanced at her direction, she didn't seem tired at all. In fact, she seemed to be having fun. Noise of some kind, so mangled and burnt that I couldn't tell what kind it was, flopped in front of me, which I jumped over quickly. I heard a mad cackle and I shuddered. A flash of lightning thundered down behind me.

Neku had separated from Bakami, but he had paired up with Shiki and together they were fighting back-to-back, each protecting the other from surprise attacks. A mix of fire, ice, and flying items blocked my view, and I saw Mr. Mew amidst the chaos.

Bakami was temporarily stunned by a few toxic bubbles that some frog noise had blurted out, and he was being held down by these black tadpole noise I recognized as Bigbansprog. I reached him, but a wolf noise was about to pounce onto him.

I tore through it with rainbow-coloured music notes and clefs, along some of the Bigbansprog which vanished in static. Bakami nodded a bit in acknowledgement as he got up shakily, and I noticed that he looked battered and hurt, so I instinctively reached for my sketchbook to draw a healing pin… But... It wasn't in my bag! I could only panic as the remaining mob of frog noise hopped their way back to me.

-End of POV-

Frantically, Miki scrambled around to look for the sketchbook, and ducked down just in time to avoid being kicked by the frog noise that was now surrounding her. The speakers convulsed again, and she drew a wide, sharp circle around her that cut out, bringing the noise a bit farther away from her.

The speakers began to fade, and in the midst of the left speaker was the sketchbook! She grabbed the sketchbook while shaking off grey residue, pulled out her pen and knelt down to draw. Bakami moved closer to her while she quickly drew, to protect her.

"It's not working!" Miki cried out in dismay, as the healing pin stayed on the paper. Bakami knocked a frog that leapt at them aside before he replied with "Try drawing something…" He punched another frog hard in the stomach area, "that can heal us, or something!" He kicked out at yet another frog that was about to spew bubbles.

She thought hard, and she suddenly thought of someone…

A Mammoth R & B, in all its pink and purple glory loomed above the oblivious pair, and lashed out with its trunk.

Neither of them saw it coming.

* * *

Sorry that this took so long…  
I had to research about the Organization people and New York :U  
To be honest, I've never played any of the Kingdom Hearts series (excluding a 1-hour trial at Reaper-Chan's house of 358/2 :P)  
This was hard to write…. Hope you enjoyed it, though.  
THIS IS NOT THE END OF MIKI AND BAKAMI.

D:

Iz the cliff hangerz.  
-Xtra :)


	9. Beijing, 2nd pt

**Here's part 2 of Zenan and Carmine in Beijing.**

**Zenan's POV**

"…I promised him that we would protect you, and that's what we'll do." I said to her. She looked really familiar, like I knew her from somewhere, I just couldn't place it.

"What's your name?" Carmine asked.

"Michelle, and these are my children, Clarice, she's 12, and Rayne, he's 11."

"They're a bit old to be your children don't you think?" I asked them.

"Yes, we were adopted by Michelle a few years back." Clarice said.

"Well, that's that, we need to get moving." Saix ordered. "There might be more Heartless or those Noise creatures out there."

"Alright."

**Carmine's POV**

I saw Zenan stick out a hand to help Michelle up, when she got up he dusted her jeans off and gave her a warm smile, He was never that nice to me, why would he be that nice to her, I thought he was in love with me? I started getting jealous of her getting more attention; I know it's kinda childish.

We left the building to look around the city; we went to the different landmarks, past destroyed stores searching for Heartless or Noise. After three or four hours of searching, we could not find even a Shadow or Sprog. However, I did find Michelle holding hands with Zenan walking around like lovers. Has he really replaced me, did he love her more? I want to know, but I can't ask him here.

"There doesn't seem to be any Heartless or Noise here." I said. "Can't we go home now?" So you can finally leave her, I thought.

"Not yet, there's still one place that we haven't looked yet." Zenan said.

"Where is that?"

"There." He pointed to the mountains we saw to the North of us, with the Great Wall of China snaking around them. "The Great Wall, such a beautiful sight."

"That's so far away!" Michelle exclaims "How are we going to get there?"

"Easy!" Demyx said, as he conjured up a Corridor of Darkness.

"That looks scary." Michelle said softly.

"Then just stay here, if you want, I would be happier, less baggage." I suggested.

"Carmine, be nice!" He scolded. "Come, Michelle, take my hand and we'll go through together." They went through the Corridor first, then the others, then me, I was fuming, I wasn't just jealous anymore, I was angry!

**Zenan's POV**

What's Carmine's problem? I thought. Why was she so jealous of Michelle, anyway? I was just comforting her, it has got to hurt, losing a loved one, she should understand that. Not unless… no, that not right, she admitted that she never saw me anymore than a friend, well, that was half a year ago, maybe she changed her mind, I don't know. But still, being jealous is not an excuse to be mean to someone who's been widowed. I need to talk to her about this.

Well, back to the real world…

We arrived at the other end of the Corridor of Darkness, the Great Wall of China, with a beautiful sunset over the horizon, looking around we saw nothing, yet. I let go of Michelle and walked around, still nothing.

"Ow!!!"

What was that!? I looked back and saw Michelle sprawled on the floor, and Carmine right behind her, laughing.

"Michelle! Are you alright?" I asked. I rushed to her side and helped her up. "Carmine, real mature!" I said sarcastically, glaring daggers at her. I was about to scold her, but instead…

"Carmine, move now." I told her.

"Why should I move?" She asked.

"Because if you don't move, you'll die, look behind you." I Said.

She turned around and saw…

*Slash*

"Time!"

*Scream*

Luxord stopped a Chill Ripper from slashing Carmine with his time magic, and I pushed her away.

"Shit! We got a big fight ahead of us" I shouted. "Luxord, Release!"

Luxord released the magic and the Ripper's blade hit the ground, causing the floor to get a huge crack.

"We can't fight it here; it'll destroy the entire wall!" Carmine shouted. She was right.

"Guys! Use the Corridors of Darkness! Bring it to the Bird's Nest stadium." I ordered.

Saix and Luxord created a Corridor under the Heartless; the Heartless fell through and ended up in the other end of it. We jumped in after them.

We found ourselves in the concession stands close to the field. I quickly ran to the Shelves and absorbed the glass panels. I handed a few shards to Carmine for her guns. Controlling shards with my mind isn't efficient, I need to create a weapon, I thought. So I concentrated on forming a weapon. Then I felt something materializing in my hands, I saw 6 daggers, 3 for each hand. We headed for the field only to see the Chill Ripper with a Blitz Spear, together with a swarm of Shadows.

"Beat, Demyx, Get Michelle and take her somewhere safe, and take care of the Shadows, we'll handle these two." I ordered.

We ran at the Heartless at full speed, Xigbar and Carmine trailing behind and shooting at them, Luxord deftly dodging the Blitz Spear's attack, With the help of time magic, of course, Saix was going head-to-head with the Chill Ripper, blocking the Heartless's slashes and attacking whenever the chance, with Xigbar and Carmine as support. I decided to assist Luxord with the Blitz Spear, seeing as the others were doing all right. I dashed at the Blitz Spear throwing all six daggers at once, each detonating in a small explosion on impact, I dealt little damage on the Heartless, it jumped towards me, its bladelike arms pointing downward at the ground, I started running away from it, the blades met the ground, sending shockwaves through the ground, and I was sent flying backwards towards the stands, fortunately, my fall was slowed down by Luxord, I was unscathed.

"Luxord, how do we beat this thing? Its defense is too high for me to do any real damage."

"Use the element it's weak against, use Aero spells."

"I can't do spells."

"Use the daggers, change the element, currently, you're using Fire, just change it to Aero."

"I'll try."

The Blitz Spear dashed towards us at high speed, arms outstretched, ready to skewer us. Luxord barely blocked the attack; we were sent flying by the sheer force and speed of the attack. I now concentrated on changing the Element. I suddenly felt a breeze in my hands, instead of the heat usually felt when I was using Fire. And an idea hatched in my head.

I then threw the six daggers on the ground.

"What are you doing wasting the Daggers!!!" Luxord shouted in frustration.

"Just wait for it." I stated calmly, at this point, the Blitz Spear had recovered from the previous attack, and started another charging attack; I waited for the right moment, then…

*Woosh*

The Heartless was Air-tossed about 40 feet high..

"Oh, so that was the Idea. Air-tossed enemies take triple damage." Luxord said.

"Right, now get me up there!" I ordered.

I started running and jumped on one of Luxord's cards, then I hopped on, another, and another, using the cards as platforms. When I was high enough, I jumped off the last platform, and threw dagger after dagger of Fire-element daggers; each exploding on impact. As the Effect of the Air-toss ended, I threw a dagger ,larger and hotter than the others, It hit the Heartless in the middle, and landed on the ground with a large explosion, Leaving a crater on the ground, and a Heart floating in the air towards the now full moon.

---Carmine, Saix, and Xigbar---

**Carmine's POV**

I keep on shooting at the Chill Ripper, squeezing the triggers of my guns a bit too tightly, I was still angry at Zenan for replacing me, but I realized that the anger was just a cover for how sad I feel inside, I really liked him, we've been together for 12 years, he was my best friend, through all those years we barely fought, he was always so considerate, so kind. We were so close, then, last year, something changed, after I told him I saw him no more than a friend, he started to avoid me, and he started being depressed, we barely talked for half the year. We see each other in class and at the mall every day, but there wasn't even a hello from either of us, I missed having him around with me, day after day, until, I woke up in the middle of the night sobbing and teardrops on my pillow, I missed him, I missed him so much, I missed him not as a friend anymore, but as something way more than that. I wanted him to come with me here because I decided to tell him how I feel about him, and now, I think I'm too late, he's found someone else to love now.

"Carmine." I heard a voice say. "CARMINE!!!"

I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked, disoriented.

"Stop shooting, the Heartless was destroyed already." Xigbar said.

"Oh sorry." I said, slightly downcast.

"Is there something wrong?" Saix inquired.

"No, it's nothing. Let's go."

I saw Zenan waving our way, hand wrapped around her back, ant they went through the Corridor of Darkness. I stepped through the portal and ended up in the entrance of our hotel, back in Shibuya.

I stepped in the building and see the two of them getting a room, I straightened myself up, tried to look angry, like before I realized everything. If's there's one thing I learned from being raised by a rich family, it's that I should show no weakness, when talking to other people.

I walked through the hall, ignoring the various greetings from the staff. I walked up to the check-in counter, got Saix and the others their rooms, and ignored the questions on who Michelle was.

I went up to my room, still the penthouse suite. I locked the door, ran to my bed, and cried my eyes out.

I heard someone knocking. I straightened myself up and looked through the peephole, it was Zenan.

"What do you want?" I asked, none too kindly.

"Um, I'm kinda your roomie." He joked. "Joking aside, we need to talk."

"No, go talk to your new girlfriend."I said fiercely.

"What new girlfriend?"

"Who else? Michelle!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"What else, you two being all lovey-dovey back there; right in front of me!"

"What the hell are you talking about? She was widowed, I was comforting her!"

"A likely story! You would even lie to me! You could've just been frank, say that you don't love me anymore"

"Stop with the clichés, 'say that you don't love me anymore', really, Carmine, why would you even be jealous anyway? I thought you only thought of me as a friend." He retorted viciously. "If you really feel that way, then let me get my bags, I'll get myself another room!" He continued as he stalked about the room getting his bag.

"Don't go… Please…" I said softly

"Why shouldn't I?" He asked.

"It's because…" I began. "Because… I don't want what happened 6 moths ago to happen again!" I cried, clutching on his collar. "I-I missed you so much, to the point that I would wake up in the middle of the night crying. That was when I realized that I love you, Zenan, more than anything"

**Zenan's POV**

My heart softened when she said all that stuff, I started crying too, tears fell and I dropped the bag and wrapped my arms around her, I guided her to the bed. We sat down, she let go of my collar, I took my hand and cupped her cheek, and I wiped her tears with my other hand, and gave her a kiss, in possibly the most clichéd romantic scene in history.

**A/N: I am most proud of this chapter, in all the chapters that I have written, because it was my first attempt at romance, and I have to say that it's an EPIC FAIL. But I'm still proud of the fact that I actually tried to write something romantic.**

**I thank you, all my readers, hope you liked this chapter.**

***All the standard disclaimers apply, blah, blah***

**-Tfan**


End file.
